wotmudfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:A brightly-plumed captain's hat
There is a ground load for Captain's hat in zone east of Samarin on Tremalking... how would you properly document that in the ground load section?Medakan (talk) 21:45, September 6, 2016 (UTC) :Assuming it is not right outside the city gates (I don't recall the zone boundaries atm), the zone you're looking for would be East Tremalking. Under the Items section, Portable, there is a templated table where you can enter the item name (just the name, it will automatically wikilink it), the room name, qty there, and any notes you might want to add. I've taken the liberty of adding the item and the qty, so all you need to do is supply the room name. Russ3Z (talk) 01:22, September 7, 2016 (UTC) Also, would somewhere on this page be the proper place to describe the Illian quest to obtain a captain's hat? Medakan (talk) 21:49, September 6, 2016 (UTC) :Probably. While I've got some standardized pages for set-piece quests like Crier and Avdenturer, I've not really decided what to do about the many other smaller quests out there. I'm open to any ideas you might have. I know a number of game wikis will use a Quest infobox, populated with various info, and that might be an option, but I don't know the details of the captain hat quest so I can't say. :For now, just add some info here in the introduction of the item's page if you'd like. We can always change things or move stuff around later. Russ3Z (talk) 01:22, September 7, 2016 (UTC) :For now, I've moved the quest data you added to a new "Quests" subsection of the "Loads" section, and placed it within an auto-collapsed "Walkthrough" template so it only shows when opened. This is less for the purpose of a spoiler alert than to keep the page more tidy, allowing the user to view the full details if desired, but not cluttering the page otherwise. Let me know what you think. Russ3Z (talk) 15:18, September 9, 2016 (UTC) ::Looks good! Did you read over the quest? Does it make sense to you or do I need to add more detail? Medakan (talk) 16:53, September 9, 2016 (UTC) :::I've read it, and I can follow it. I'm just still wondering what the best format for this sort of thing is. Conceptually it might seem similar to the various smob chains (which also need pages). I'm tempted to look around some other game sites to see how Quests in general are handled. There's also the issue of how to display a load...the hat technically loads on a mob, so a page for that mob itself could (should?) have the hat, but it's still important to emphasize the Quest nature of this. :::In other words I'm just still unsure what to do, but this is at least a good start for now. If you come up with any ideas let me know. Russ3Z (talk) 16:58, September 9, 2016 (UTC) Placing old walkthrough here as not to lose it, but these zones were removed and is no longer in game. Medakan (talk) 05:29, April 13, 2018 (UTC)